


Love Letter

by jeffdachi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffdachi/pseuds/jeffdachi
Summary: Jungeun is undeniably in love with Jinsoul, and she just wants to tell her.





	1. Confession Mission

“Come on, she’s right there just give it to her.”

 

“Stop I’ll do it when I’m ready.”

 

“3 years and your ass still ain’t ready I can’t believe th- OW WHAT THE HELL”

 

 

Jungeun pushes Jiwoo on her shoulders with a little too much force, causing the girl to ram right into the lockers beside her. 

 

“I would say sorry but I don’t think I’m ready.” Jungeun said, teasingly. She watches as Jiwoo rubs both shoulders with a scowl on her face. 

 

“Ugh, whatever, anyways, it’s the last day of school, she’s graduating tomorrow, and you’ll probably never see her again, I don’t know why you won’t just give it to her. It’s not like youre going to have to face the inevitable rejection anyw- GOD DAMN IT JUNG” Jiwoo yelled as Jungeun pushed her once again, albeit much harder than the last. 

 

“Stop talking asshole.” Jungeun says, not even looking at her friend, eyes focused on the girl she’s been in love with since her freshman year. 

 

 

The black haired girl was standing next to a classroom, presumably waiting for a friend, focused on a device in her hand. To anyone else, she just looked like bored, tired, probably annoyed, but to Jungeun, she saw a beautiful angel, no matter what she did. To Jungeun, Jinsoul was an unattainable goddess that she was lucky to even breathe the same air with. She was so undeniably whipped for a girl with whom she never even said a word to, never even locked eyes with. Whatever it was about Jinsoul that made her knees weak and heart race, Jungeun knew, it wasn’t just a simple crush. 

 

As she stared, a part of her was sad that her muse was leaving. No longer would she be able to see her smile, or hear her faint laugh from a distance. Jungeun never got the courage to ever talk to her, she only look from afar, wishing maybe, in a alternate world, that Jinsoul would come to her. That Jinsoul was falling for her just as she was. But it never happened, because Jinsoul didn’t even know she existed. 

 

 

“Hello, is anyone in there? You’re looking like an A-list creep right now.”

 

“I’m gonna do it.”

 

“Wow okay good for you.”

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“I know. You were serious the last 50 times.” Jiwoo said as she rolled her eyes. 

 

 

Yeah, she wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe, Jungeun would grow some balls because she just wants her to be happy, or at least sure of what could happen. BUT, being her best friend, she can’t help but know this will go on as another failed attempt. Half of her is glad Jinsoul’s graduating. Not just because of, you know, her graduation, but also because maybe it will help jungeun move on from pinning after one girl for so long.

 

 

“Why even write a letter if you’re never gonna give it?”

 

Jungeun turned her head to look at her friend to answer. 

“I am going to give it.”

 

“Then do it.” Jiwoo locked eyes with Jungeun, kind of bored with this whole exchange but willing to do anything to be at home. 

 

 

“I will.”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Don’t rush me.”

 

 

Jiwoo turned to look back at the spot Jinsoul was. 

 

“Well, sweaty, looks like you’re times up, she’s gone.”

 

 

Jungeun jerks her head to the same spot, eyes scanning for the girl who overtook her life and didn’t even know it, and just as what was said, Jinsoul was nowhere to be found. 

 

 

“DAMN IT!” Jungeun nearly screamed, another chance has slipped away once more. 

 

“I’m not sure why I even expected something different to happen, maybe I am an idiot”

 

“I mean, you are, but you don’t have to be mean to me too.”

 

I’m going home, I hope I don’t see you at all this summer.” Jiwoo said as she began to walk away, wanting nothing more than to lay in bed and start her well deserved break. 

 

 

“WAIT! What if, I give it to her AT the graduation?” Jungeun said, having grabbed Jiwoo’s wrist to prevent her from leaving her alone. Jiwoo turned to look at her, eyebrow cocked at the suggestion.

 

“That way, she’ll know, that I know, that we wont see each other anymore, and wont have to heart to flat out reject me.” Jungeun continued, trying to reason with both Jiwoo and herself that it was a good plan. 

 

“A dumb idea, you weren’t even planning on going in the first place, and how would you find her in the crowd of literally everyone and their moms?”

 

“I mean I can’t give it to her now since she’s not here anymore; this will be my last attempt, and then I’ll never bring it up to you again.”

 

 

Jungeun knew Jiwoo was tired of dragging her along to these “confessions missions”, which only ever ending up with a back and forth between the two, far away from the person of interest. But she needed Jiwoo with her, because having someone tell her to do it gave her at least .01% more confidence. 

 

 

“Fine, but this is your absolute last time, it’s time to move on girly pop.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But hey, at least I won’t have to see her anymore, and thus, my smittence will be over.” Jungeun said jokingly proudly, wanting to believe it herself as well. 

 

“Sure, plus senior year is gonna be pain for us, you won’t even have time to glance at someone, let alone like them. Now please, let me go home so I can go to BED.” 

 

“Okay, let’s go” Jungeun said, linking arms with her best friend, slightly nervous about what tomorrow would bring. 

 

 

Although she has attempted this many times before, something in her gut told her that this final attempt may end differently than anyone would have hope. Maybe it’s the security of not actually having to face her love interest, maybe it’s the large possibility that she wouldn’t even be able to find her. Or maybe, Jungeun is actually tired of loving from afar and wants, what she can call, closure.


	2. The Day.

This was it. 

 

This was the day. The day Jungeun would finally (hopefully) give Jinsoul her love letter. Jungeun would finally have the courage to face the girl who invaded her mind almost everyday for 3 years. Or so she hoped. Sure, she’s been in this position way too many times to count but something about this day makes her feel like it will be different. She’s definitely way more nervous than ever and has half the mind to call this whole thing off. What happens if she goes through with it? How will Jinsoul react? How will she react? Every possible question and scenario raced through her mind as she sat on her bed, until she was interrupted by her bedroom door swinging wide open. 

 

 

“RISE AND SHINE BITCH! YOU GOT A GIRL TO GET!” Jiwoo yelled as she barged in, immediately jumping onto Jungeun’s bed. 

 

Jungeun glared at her friend, upset that she came only to make scene. “Could you be anymore louder, I don’t think all of Korea heard you. Also, why are you here? The graduation doesn’t start until 12?” 

 

“Yeah, but I know you. You’d probably chicken out and then I’m gonna have to hear you moan about never telling her all over again.” Jiwoo said matter of factly. “I refuse to let that happen so I’m here now so you can actually do the damn thing. Because if you don’t, I’m doing it for you.”

 

“Like hell you are. I would die before having you embarrass me in front of her.”

 

“Great then, glad you’re on board. Now get fucking dressed.” 

 

 

It was about 2 hours until 12 that Jungeun was finally ready. They figured the easiest way to get to Jinsoul was before the actual graduation, because the surplus amount of families after the event would essentially put an end to the whole mission. She grabbed her purse and put the envelope inside, careful not to wrinkle it as she walked out of her room. Taking in one large breath in to calm her nerves, she left the house and climbed into Jiwoo’s car. 

 

 

“So, when we get there, just scanned out for her. It shouldn’t be too hard considering its only the graduates and a few other people there now. Once you spot her, just go for it. Okay?”

 

“I mean, what if she’s not there yet? What if she’s with her family? I can’t just walk up to her in front of everyone and basically confess to her. She doesn’t even know who I am, remember?” Jungeun began panicking again, overthinking about her embarrassing this was. 

 

“God, you’re a lost cause. Look, it doesn’t matter. All you gotta do is say, ‘Hey! congratulations. You may not know me but I just wanted to give you this,’ and hand her the letter. That’s it. You can leave and hide in the crowd right after. Unless, you want to stay after and talk to her. Which I doubt.”

 

“You are correct, I do not want to stay and talk. But even still, that’s assuming she even acknowledges me.”

 

Jiwoo rolled her eyes at that statement, getting slightly fed up with how insecure Jungeun was being. “If she blatantly ignores you then honestly why even like a rude girl like that.” 

 

“I guess.”

 

“Look if you want, we don’t even have to stay for the graduation. We can go to the zoo if you want, look at the owls you’re so obsessed with. Huh? How does that sound? Maybe they’ll knock some sense into you.” 

 

“Shut up... but yeah, can we? I don’t think I really want to see her reaction.”

 

“Alrighty tighty, let’s get all mighty.” 

 

“...I don’t even want to know.” 

 

 

Jungeun leaned her seat back as they continued to ride towards the school. Upon arriving, there was indeed not that many people there. Maybe they came a bit too early. 

 

Walking around, seeing all the graduates in their cap and gown made both girls excited about the next year. To think, one more year and they will finally be adults. Finally be free from the hellhole that is high school. 

 

 

“Oh wow, God is really on your side today for some unknown reason.” Jiwoo said, stopping in her tracks as she found Jinsoul in the hall, alone. 

 

“Holy fuck she’s alone again. Damn it I guess I have no choice now, huh?”

 

“No ma’am you do not. Now go before you have to do it in front of god knows how many people.” Jiwoo pushed Jungeun towards the girl, making a mental note to keep her end of the deal, in case she chickens out again. 

 

 

Jungeun wobbled as she nearly lost her balance, but began to walk towards the girl, trying to pace her breathing to control her rapidly beating heart. In no time, to Jungeun’s dismay, she was right in front of Jinsoul, who was staring straight at her. 

 

 

“Um, hi.”

 

“...”

 

 

Jungeun froze. Whatever little bit of confidence she had had vanished. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. She was lost in her brown eyes, and was falling even more than she thought she could. 

 

 

“Hello?” Are you okay? Are you lost?”

 

“Oh um... s-sorry... I-I I just, uhh... fuck, you’re so pretty... Oh! No wait s-shit... I, fuck... I’m sor-“

 

 

Jungeun’s panicked speech was broken through by a faint soft laugh. Her face reddened as she saw Jinsoul’s shy smile. It was beautiful. She always caught glimpses of it from afar and seeing it so close up made Jungeun’s whole body tingle. Jungeun is completely and undeniably in love with Jinsoul. 

 

 

“Ah, thank you. You’re too kind.” Jinsoul replied with a soft smile. 

 

“Oh. Um, you’re welcome... uhh, OH! Here,” Jungeun reached in purse to retrieve the letter, hands shaking as she pulled it out and handed it to her. Her head lowered, she couldn’t bring herself to look at Jinsoul again, afraid she may say something else stupid. 

 

“You... you don’t have to look at it now. Or ever actually. You know what, just forget about all of this... uhh, I’m going to go now. Bye!” 

 

“Oh wai-“

 

 

But Jungeun left the second she could, head down as she sped walked to Jiwoo, who was looking both amused and concerned for her friend. 

 

 

“So, how’d it go?” Jiwoo asked with an eyebrow raised, as they headed out the building. 

 

“Naturally, I fucked up. But I guess the only good thing is I did the one thing i was supposed to do which was give her the letter.” 

 

“Oh my god that’s great, we can all finally move on from this. I saw you looking like a fool, did you congratulate her?” 

 

“... FUCK HOW DID I FORGET THAT!” 

 

 

Jinsoul looked at the retreating figures as she held the envelope in her hand. A very interesting exchange she just encountered. She looked at the item and opened it and began to read. It was a cute, simple love letter, one that made Jinsoul’s heart flutter. She had no idea someone felt this way for her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating, Sooyoung saying she just arrived. Leaving her spot to meet up with her, she carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. 

 

 

“Why are you red? What did you do?” Sooyoung questioned as soon as she saw her. 

 

“Oh, no real reason. Its just... well you know that girl that hangs out with that Jiwoo girl?”

 

“The scary one? Yeah why?”

 

“She’s not scary.”

 

“Well she looks like she could kill someone in her sleep. Anyways what’s up?”

 

“Well, she just gave me this love letter, and apparently she’s been crushing on me since she was a freshman.” 

 

Sooyoung’s eyes widened at the news. “Holy shit! YOU HAD AN ADMIRER THE WHOLE TIME!” 

 

“Shut up will ya? But yeah I guess. Such a shame she told me now though, she was cute.” Jinsoul smiled sadly. She may not have known the girl, but their brief interaction made her feel something warm. If only she had told her before, who know what would have happened. 

 

 

During the entirety of the graduation, Jinsoul kept her eyes on the crowd, hoping to find her. But she never did. Not even when it ended, there was no trace of the girl. Jinsoul couldn’t believe her first time meeting her would be her last. She doesn’t even know her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER HOE MY GOD anyways thanks for reading I’ll try to get better at updating this sjdhjshs


	3. Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later.

~ONE YEAR LATER~

 

 

“I can’t fucking believe it... WE’RE DONE!” Jiwoo exclaimed, dramatically leaning against the wall once they exited the auditorium where their graduation was just held. It was officially the last, last day of their highschool life, and both girls were relieved to have finished. Sure, they were both planning on going to college the upcoming semester, so it wasn’t like they were done with school, but they both knew how freeing college would be for them. 

 

 

During their last year, Jungeun eventually forgot about her not so subtle crush she had. At first, she would still think about her, talk about her, even dream about her. That one was new, probably because she had her first actual interaction with the girl and couldn’t get her out of her mind. During the summer was the worst, as Jungeun felt terrible. She knew she wouldn’t be completely over her so soon, but she had no idea just seeing her smile and hearing her talk up close would have such an effect on her. However, about halfway through the year, her feelings died down. They figured it must be because she hasn’t seen or heard from the girl at all, which was a relief to Jiwoo, who was scared her friend would still be smitten by a girl that no longer existed in their life. it could’ve also been due to the extremely large amount of schoolwork they had to deal with. Maybe it was the pressure from family or maybe it was just their own desire, but both girls wanted nothing more than to go to a good university in the city, away from the small town folks they’ve known much of their life. So both Jiwoo and Jungeun focused all their attention on their academics, just so they could get accepted. Luckily, it paid off, and they both got full scholarships to a fairly well known school in Seoul. It was actually one of the top tier schools in all of Korea, meaning they could aim towards their dream careers and also still be together along the way. 

 

 

“Come on, my mom just texted that they’re at the front with your parents,” Jungeun said as she grabbed Jiwoo’s wrist, pulling her in the direction, “I really don’t want to be caught up in all these family photos. You can be dramatic once we’re there.”

 

 

It didn’t take too long to find their parents, and after a long session of congratulations and picture taking, they finally headed to the car, ready to spend their last summer before becoming city girls. 

 

 

While her parents drove home, Jungeun leaned her head against the window, looking at all her classmates, a soft, bittersweet feeling washing over her. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a tall girl with bright blonde hair, and although she couldn’t see her face, she noted that the color looked really, really nice. 

 

~

 

The break felt short, partly because they were excited, and partly because they getting everything ready for their next big step. Jiwoo and Jungeun figured that they’d get a small apartment right on the outskirts of the campus, considering the money saved from the scholarships. This way, they could be close enough to meet other people, but still have each other as comfort. 

 

 

It wasn’t long until the semester started and Jiwoo was scrambling around the apartment, already late for her first class. Why she chose a 7am class? No one knows but her, hell, even she didn’t know exactly why. Jungeun stirred in her sleep as she heard Jiwoo’s rapid footsteps. 

 

 

“BYE JUNGEUN! SEE YOU LATER FOR LUNCH!” Jiwoo screamed as she rushed out the door, slamming it with a loud thud, which woke Jungeun up completely. Grimacing for being woken up, she knew she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, so she got up and figured she might as well get breakfast and take another stroll through the campus before her 10am class. Unbeknownst to her, she took quite a long time getting ready, which meant she would have to change her breakfast plans and just get a coffee before heading to class. 

 

 

Walking through the middle of the campus, on the way to class, she couldn’t help but notice how lively it looked. Sure, she knew it was mainly due to it being the first day of the semester, but seeing all the students hanging around, signing up for clubs and organizations, chitchatting with almost anyone, it brought a smile to her face. She’d definitely drop by later to some of the booths to see what type of things this university offered, and made a mental note to bring Jiwoo as well, knowing the poor girl completely bypassed this area running to her class. 

 

 

“Ooh girl I love your hair color!” Jungeun turned her head towards the smiling girl pointing at her and blushed ever so slightly. “Thank you,” she muttered as she smiled back, suddenly feeling a bit more confident in her recent change. She was very happy to dye her hair, but still felt self conscious due to having never done anything to her hair before. Finishing her coffee and tossing the cup into a nearby trash can, she picked up her pace, now smiling wider, looking down at her phone to see the time. Shocked to find that she only had about 5 minutes before it started, so she placed her phone in her back pocket and began running towards the building. Jungeun barely got far before she collided into another person, sending them both to the ground. 

 

 

Jungeun was the first to her feet, frantically saying how sorry she was and reached her hand out to the other blonde to help her up. It wasn’t until the girl looked up at her that Jungeun stopped speaking. And stopped breathing. 

 

 

There, right in front of her, is the girl she thought she had gotten over. The girl that she’s been pinning after for years. The only girl who ever made Jungeun’s heart beat and mind race. The girl who knows exactly how Jungeun felt about her. There, right in front of her, was Jinsoul, except, now blonde. Jungeun could not, at all, look away. It’s only been a year but Jinsoul still looks as beautiful as before, even more so now. She took a mental note of how her new hair color complemented her skin tone and brought out the color in her eyes. Everything about Jinsoul was still so beautiful. It wasn’t until Jinsoul took her extended hand and stood up that Jungeun thoughts were interrupted. 

 

 

Although, all she could think about now was how soft her hands were. The second she felt her, a spark shot through her body. She definitely didn’t expect for Jinsoul to be soft and warm, even at her finger tips. Jungeun was still so completely in love with her. 

 

“Oh, hey there,” Jinsoul smiled as she saw the younger girl. She noticed how much the girl’s physical appearance changed, especially her hair. Maybe it was fate they both went blonde. She also noticed that she still had that cute, stunned look on her face like the last time she saw her. Jinsoul couldn’t help but giggle, as it seemed the girl still felt the same way as she did in the letter, and it made Jinsoul extremely happy. 

 

 

“Hello? Are we going to have to do the same thing as before?” Jinsoul joked. Jungeun finally snapped back into reality and pulled her hand away, sheepishly tucking them in her pockets. Half of her wanted to look away, but there’s something about Jinsoul’s face that she just couldn’t stop staring. 

 

 

“Hi. Uhh, Jinsoul... you look... nice,” Jungeun blurted hesitantly, not knowing what to do or say. “Oh shit,” Jungeun gasped looking at her phone and realizing she just wasted 5 minutes just staring at her, “I’M GONNA BE LATE!” 

 

 

Jungeun looked at Jinsoul, muttered one last sorry, and ran as fast as she could, mainly to try to get to class on time but really to get away from Jinsoul. 

 

 

“HEY WAIT! I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!” Jinsoul tried shouting, but the younger blonde was out of reach once again. Upset that she let her go once again, the feeling passed as she realized the girl attended her university. She was definitely sure she would see her again, and hopefully get her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this chapter! very much appreciated :>

**Author's Note:**

> wanna say ooooooof thanks for reading its my first actual fic im proud it’s okay you don’t have to cry o


End file.
